She’s Got Me Dancing
"She's Got Me Dancing" 'by ''Tommy Sparks is featured on Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Wii 2. Dancer The dancer is wearing an orange and black checkered shirt with a light blue collar. He is wearing a yellow glove with black sparkly pants. The dancer is also wearing green shoes with yellow lines on them. He is also wearing aqua blue hipster glasses which make him look nerdy. Background The background is outside during a campout with a RV in the back of the dancer. There is also a Disco Hub in the far back near some tents. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your hands up to your head. Gold Move 3: Move your hand to the side of your head and have your hand go in a back motion. Mashup This song has unlockable mashup. Dancers: *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *I Want You Back (JD2) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *I Want You Back (JD2) *Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (JD3) *Holiday (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *I Want You Back (JD2) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Holiday (JD2) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) Captions In Party Master Modes, the dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Nice Guy Serenade * Step In Style * Fashion Snap * Clap Dance Trivia *The choreographer for this song is Mehdi Kerkouche, who also choreographed I Don't Feel Like Dancin', Pump It, Can't Hold Us, Don't You Worry Child, Troublemaker Sweat and the P4 of Walk This Way. *This dancer could be a teenager as he looks like a teen and is on a campout. *The dancer has hair like a street performer. *This will probably be the only Tommy Sparks song as this is just a One-Hit Wonder. * This song appeared in one of the trailers. *In the Da Funk mashup, pictogram color is changed to dark blue. * The dancer looks a little bit similar to Jerk It Out and P4 of You're the First, the Last, My Everything, but more for the hairstyle than for other things. * The song sounds more 80s then 00s. Gallery !.png|Just Dance Wii 2 version SGMD.png SGMD2.png She's Got Me Dancin' JD4 Avatar.png|JD4 Avatar shesgotmedancing.png|She's Got Me Dancing's avatar assdsadsa.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos Category:00's Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Hard Songs in Just Dance 3